


Here, lil' birdie

by Matymatsu



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kate has a weird crush on Caleb, Short Drabble, she's still valid, slight descriptions of getting harpooned in the chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matymatsu/pseuds/Matymatsu
Summary: Short drabble from my tumblr.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Here, lil' birdie

_Keep running! Just keep running, Kate!_

She told herself, feeling her muscles ache. She couldn’t stop, she was too afraid to even look back. 

Who the hell even is that guy?  
Where did he come from?  
Why does he have–

Her thoughts got cut off as she felt a sharp pain through her chest. She screamed, holding the rod tightly. All she could taste was iron in her mouth as blood coughed up from her lungs. She tried to use what little strength she had to pull the spear out. She didn’t even realize she was being pulled forward.  
Kate looked up, fear in her eyes as she saw the assailant reel her in like a happy fisherman. He had an evil grin on his face, his piercing eyes made Kate tremble. “Here, little birdie…~”

As her heart started to beat like a frantic drum, she dug her heels into the ground, trying to at least slow down the process. His devilish chuckle echoed in her mind as she was almost face to face with him. She finally got a good luck at him, what he looked like.   
She felt almost hypnotized by him. He looked like an undead cowboy, something out of a nightmare she would have had as a kid. Even so, a part of her wanted him to do whatever he desired. She felt her grip on the harpoon loosen…

A bright shimmer of a blade broke her out of the trance as she ducked, falling onto her knees and causing him to miss his strike. She gritted her teeth as the spear was pulled out of her chest, leaving a bloody hole. She had no time to waste.  
Getting back on her feet, she quickly ran off through the trees. Her head reeling, trying to figure out what just happened, what kind of spell went over her. 

The killer growled, reloading his gun in frustration. He continued his hunt, bringing his sights up as soon as he saw the blonde hair. “C’mon back, now…”

_**BANG!** _


End file.
